The Instrument of Love' - Complete Version
by Jay Moss
Summary: Not a new fic. This is simply all 5 chapters of 'The Instrument of Love' in one long, handy page! Okay, so what if this is a cheap attempt to get closer to fic Number 50? Read this before reading 'I'll Stand By You'!


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.The production company does.This is just a loyal fan's work.All characters displayed in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company.Please don't sue me,I'm flat broke,honest!  
  
  
  
'The Instrument of Love.' A Digimon Fanfic Series by Jay Moss-  
  
  
  
The calm breeze carried the music around the School Field.To many people,the sound of a harmonica playing was annoying and if anything,disturbed the peace with every note.To many people,it's hard to understand how a person can ever play such an instrument.Why not a piano or a guitar? If the musician preferred using his lips and his breath to play an instrument then,why not a flute?  
  
To many people,why Yamato 'Matt' Ishida played a harmonica was a total mystery.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa,a girl with long brown hair,sparkling red eyes and an attraction to all things pink,was not one of those people.  
  
She was however one of the many girls who had a crush on Matt.When you love someone,you want to close to them,no matter what instrument they play.Mimi was good friends with Matt.They'd known each other for some time now.She,Matt and some other friends like Tai,Sora and everyone else would hang out at weekends when their studies were not on their minds.Mimi had always had an urge to be more than just a friend to Matt but,she was always afraid that if she said something,it might ruin the friendship.Her biggest fear was that Matt would just think of her as a little,immature Schoolgirl.Matt was the coolest guy she knew but,she knew that he could be kind of immature sometimes.Him and Tai were constantly fighting.  
  
This time though,Matt wasn't with Tai and the others today.It was recess and he had found a shaded spot under a large oak tree.He sat on the grass with his back against the trunk of the tree,playing the harmonica.To Mimi,it was a beautiful sound.Not that she listened to the harmonica at home on her stereo but,if Matt was playing it,she could listen for an eternity.Mimi hid behind the tree,secretly watching Matt play.He wasn't playing a song she recognised so,she assumed that Matt was just playing something off the top of his head,letting the melody flow.Soon enough,Matt stopped playing and Mimi clapped her hands to show that she enjoyed the private concert.Matt turned around and looked at Mimi surprised.  
  
"Mimi!" He exclaimed. "How long have you been there?"  
  
Mimi giggled and sat down next to him,smiling.  
  
"A long time.Did you know that you can hear your harmonica around the entire field?"  
  
"It can't be that loud!" He said,laughing.  
  
"Matt,why the harmonica?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt said,looking at Mimi who was looking back up at him.  
  
"Why don't you play a different instrument?"  
  
Matt was silent for a moment before answering Mimi.  
  
"I guess once I started playing it,I couldn't stop." He replied,as a different sound to Matt's harmonica was heard.A bell.The School bell,signifying that it was time to return to their lessons.Mimi and Matt stood up and walked to class together.  
  
***  
  
'If A=4 and B=2.3,what does C represent?'  
  
Mimi sat at her desk,tapping her pen on it.She looked at the question before her eyes,she was sure that she knew the answer.But,she couldn't concentrate on her work today.It was as if something else was on her mind.It was almost as if something was missing from the lesson.She looked up from her text book.Same teacher.Same homework on the board behind him.She looked back down at her desk.Same pink furry pencilcase.Same messages on the desk.She looked at the wall next to where she sat.Same Detention list.Same posters for last year's Prom Night still pinned up.  
  
Mimi held her forehead.Was she going crazy? Why did she feel so different? Why did she feel like something was different today? She looked back at the question.  
  
'If A=4 and B=2.3,what does C represent?'  
  
Mimi just stared at the question for a whole minute.  
  
'If A=4 and B=2.3,what does C represent?'  
  
"Damn it! What's wrong with me?" Mimi screamed at the top of her voice,forgetting that she was in a Classroom.A Classroom in which the teacher insisted on silent work and no screaming whatsoever.The teacher looked up at Mimi.Mimi looked around the room with only her eyes,everyone was looking at her as if she was a fish in a tank.  
  
"Ms.Tachikawa?" The teacher spoke in a monotonous tone. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No...Well,yes but it's...Can I please be excused,sir?" Mimi asked,nervously stuttering.Was she going insane? The teacher certainly looked at her as if she was.  
  
"Very well.Be quick." He said before going back to ticking names off of a register.  
  
Mimi quickly walked out of the Classroom,ignoring the sniggers of the other students.She opened the door and slammed it quickly before sinking to the floor outside.  
  
***  
  
Mimi was soon in the girls' washroom.She filled up a sink full of cold water,glaring at her reflection in the mirror.Her face was red but,she didn't know if it was caused by embarassment or exhaustion.She removed her large pink cowgirl hat and splashed the water on her face a few times.  
  
'What could have been missing?' She wondered,doubting her own sanity.She reached for a towel and dried her face.She looked around the room.More writings on the wall.Not surprisingly,most of them were kind,sweet comments about Matt.There were even a couple about Tai but,mainly it was Matt.Her eyes caught sight of a piece of paper that was stuck to the wall.On it was a list of names.It resembled the list of names for Cheerleader try-outs.But,at the top,it read:  
  
'SIGN YOUR NAME HERE IF YOU THINK MATT ISHIDA IS CUTE.'  
  
Mimi smiled.The list of names was huge,at this rate,they'd need another piece of paper.Mimi wondered if Matt realised how popular he was.There was a blue ballpoint pen on the ground.Mimi bent down,picked it up and signed her name.  
  
"Number 58:Mimi Tachikawa." She read out.58 girls loved Matt.But,Mimi doubted that they loved him as much as she did.Mimi stood at the sink,staring into the mirror and imagining that Matt had to pick a girl to go out with off of the list.Oh,how great it would be if he chose her! She'd be the envy of those 58 girls who signed the list! The benefits of love were endless!  
  
Mimi awoke from her daydream and left the Washroom.As she walked back along the corridor to her Mathematics class,she passed the Principal's Office.She stopped dead in her tracks when,out of the corner of her eye,she saw Matt with his parents talking to the Principal! Why was Matt talking to the Principal? Why were his parents there? Why were BOTH his parents there TOGETHER? They had split up,hadn't they? What was going on? Then,it dawned on her.Matt wasn't in Mathematics,THAT was what was missing! Matt hadn't gone to the lesson! But,that didn't explain why him and his parents were talking in the Principal's Office! Was Matt in trouble?  
  
Mimi felt another headache coming on and walked back to the girls' washroom,bewildered.  
  
  
***  
  
Mimi collapsed on her bed,face first into the pillow.It had been a very exhausting day due to 2 things-  
  
1) Her temporary fling with insanity during her Mathematics class.  
  
And more confusingly-  
  
2) The mystery surrounding Matt's appearance in the Principal's Office with BOTH his parents.  
  
She turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.Matt didn't walk home with her and the others after School...  
  
***  
  
"We can't wait any longer!" Shouted Tai.He was tired of waiting for Matt to show up.He looked at his watch. "At this rate,it's gonna be too dark to even play soccer!"  
  
"I don't understand why Matt would leave without us.It's not like him at all." Said Sora,wondering where he could be.  
  
Tai looked down at his little sister,Kari.  
  
"Kari,you didn't happen to see if Matt was with TK after School?"  
  
"No,Tai." Kari replied,in a quiet voice. "TK was picked up by his parents but,Matt wasn't with them."  
  
"Hang on,Matt's parents don't live together!" Joe exclaimed.  
  
"Perplexing." Izzy said. "Matt's parents both picked up TK but,Matt wasn't with them.This is just one large mystery."  
  
"Well,I'm not waiting around to solve any mystery that's gonna take all night! Come on,guys!" Tai ordered.All of them followed him.  
  
Except for Mimi.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai shouted at her. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Mimi didn't reply.She just stood on the sidewalk,silent as a ghost.  
  
"I'll go and talk to her.You guys go on." Sora told the others who walked on,leaving her to confront an un-characteristily solemn Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
"What's up,Mimi?" Sora asked,looking at her friend.  
  
"Sora...I saw Matt in the Principal's Office today."  
  
Sora's face switched to an expression of concern.Okay,so Matt could be a bit of a rebel but,not to the point where he'd have to go and see the Principal!  
  
"Mimi,have you any idea why he was in there?"  
  
"No.All I know is that he was in there with his Mum and Dad and they were talking to the Principal about something."  
  
"It just doesn't seem like Matt to break School rules.I mean,he doesn't like being bossed around much but,if he's been in there then,something big must've happened!"  
  
"Sora?" Mimi looked up at the girl who was smiling back at her.A tear ran down her cheek and she put her arms around Sora,crying with fear.  
  
"I'm worried about Matt."  
  
***  
  
Mimi had her head in her pillow.She cried floods of tears,soaking the fabric.She was so scared for him.She usually felt kind of stupid crying over the problems of someone else but,Matt wasn't just someone.  
  
Matt was the light of Mimi's life and if something had hurt him then,it hurt her too.  
  
Suddenly,Mimi's phone rang loudly,blocking out the sounds of her cries.Mimi dried her eyes,sniffled and picked up the phone.It was Sora.  
  
"Mimi,we're all over the park playing soccer and I was wondering if you wanted to join in?"  
  
Mimi smiled.Sora was a friend you only find once in a lifetime.Maybe a quick game would help her take her mind off of things.Mimi replied,agreeing to participate.Quickly,she took off her cowgirl clothes and put on some clothes more suited for playing soccer.Not her best clothes though,she hated playing in mud as it is.The last thing she needed was getting her best clothes totally ruined and dirty.She tied her hair back,grabbed her shoes and darted out of the door to the park.  
  
***  
  
When Mimi got there,she was greeted by Sora but,she was more interested in seeing if Matt was present amongst her friends.  
  
He wasn't.Matt was not playing.Just then,Mimi saw someone who may help her find him.  
  
TK,Matt's younger brother,was sitting on the swings nearby with Kari with an ice cream in his hand.But,it wasn't the normal TK.He wasn't happily talking and laughing with Kari like he usually does.Instead,he was just sitting there on a swing looking extremely sad.Maybe TK knew where Matt was and why he was with his parents earlier.Mimi walked over to the swings and perched herself next to Matt's little sibling.  
  
"TK?" Mimi spoke in hush tones.TK looked up and attempted a smile but,it wasn't a good,cheerful one like he usually has.  
  
"Yes,Mimi?"  
  
"Erm...You wouldn't happen to know where Matt is,would you?"  
  
That one question transformed TK's slight smile into a crumpled frown followed by large expression of sadness.His chin began to shake,tears wellied up in his eyes and soon enough,he leaped from the swing and grabbed onto Mimi,tears running down his face.All the others,Tai,Sora,Joe and Izzy,stopped their match and ran over to see what was going on.Kari jumped down from her swing and put an arm around TK.  
  
"TK?" Kari looked at the crying TK.  
  
"Matt..." TK began,between tears. "...I didn't see him after School today! He's gone away and I don't know where!"  
  
All of them were surprised.Matt would never leave TK alone.But,both their parents picked TK up from School.  
  
"TK,why did both your Mum and Dad pick you up today?" Mimi asked.It was a question that had buzzed around everyone's heads.Mimi's in particular.  
  
"They'd had to see Matt's Principal and they just thought it'd be easier to take me home together but,they didn't speak to each other at all."  
  
"Didn't they say why Matt had to see the Principal?" Sora asked before Mimi had a chance to.  
  
"No,they didn't." TK replied,sniffling.Then,a sound was heard.A sound that everyone recognised.But,not everyone liked.  
  
Mimi on the other hand,loved the sound.  
  
It was a harmonica! Matt must me somewhere around here!  
  
Quickly,they all tried to hear where the melody was coming from.It sounded like it was coming from a line of trees on the other side of the park.They all ran across and sure enough,they saw Matt sitting down,back against a tree,playing his instrument of choice.Tai shouted out to him.  
  
"Hey,Matt!"  
  
Matt stopped playing abruptly.He turned to see everyone watching him,eyes wide open like there was something wrong with him.Quickly,he stood up and ran deeper into the line of trees.Mimi was quick to follow him.She had been worrying herself sick over him and she was going to find out what was going on! Soon enough,Matt stopped as did Mimi who was completely out of breath.  
  
"Matt,what's wrong with you? Why did you run away?" Mimi asked,desperate to know.Was it her? Had she done something wrong? But,what had she done to get Matt in trouble at School?  
  
"Just...leave me alone,Mimi!" Matt shouted,with his back to Mimi.  
  
Mimi was very surprised.Matt had never talked to her like this before.Just then,the others arrived and Matt turned around to face them all with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Can't I just be on my own without you guys for one night?" Matt shouted again.This time everyone was shocked,especially TK and Mimi.  
  
"Matt..." Mimi began,walking up to Matt.  
  
"I SAID,LEAVE ME ALONE!" Matt screamed.As he did,he pushed Mimi over hard.So hard,she fell backwards into the mud.That shocked everyone even more.Matt wasn't the type of guy who would push a girl over! Sure enough,he ran off again into the darkness as rain began to fall.Mimi sat in the mud,totally stunned by what Matt did.She didn't know what to say or think.She loved Matt but,this proved that Matt didn't feel the same way.  
  
In Mimi's mind,it proved that Matt hated her.Slowly,Mimi stood up,burst into tears and ran.She didn't know where she was running to.She just ran.Sora chased after her whilst Kari consulted a distressed TK.Tai,Joe and Izzy didn't know what to say.Tai was especially angry until he noticed something on the ground where Matt was.He ran over and picked up the object.  
  
It was a harmonica.But,it wasn't Matt's,for this harmonica was bright pink.  
  
"What is this?" Tai asked Joe and Izzy for their views.  
  
"Curious..." Said Izzy.  
  
"Why would Matt have another harmonica? A PINK harmonica?" Joe queried.  
  
"I don't know," Tai began. "But,there's one person who will know!"  
  
And with that,Tai ran off in search of Matt.  
  
  
***  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Matt turned around to see Tai,looking into Matt's eyes with anger.Matt had ticked him off before but,what had just transpired didn't tick him off.It just made him sick.There was no known reason for Matt's behaviour but,Tai was going to find out reason right now.Slowly,he stepped a bit closer to Matt.Matt just stared at him with a cold glare.  
  
"What're you doing here,Tai?" Matt asked,in a calm but,spine-chilling voice.Tai swallowed hard.'This really freaks me out.' He told himself.  
  
"Matt,what is wrong with you?" Tai asked,loudly.  
  
"It's none of your business,Tai.Go and play soccer with the others."  
  
Mimi had ran off.Sora had followed her.TK had ran off.Kari had followed him.Izzy and Joe were running after Tai last time he saw them.Tai knew that there were no others.Just him and Matt.He shook his head angrily.  
  
"You're not listening to me,Matt!" Tai shouted. "You're out of control!"  
  
"How am I 'Out of control',Tai?" Matt asked him.  
  
"How do you think,jerk? You made your own brother upset!"  
  
"Do you think I INTENDED to hurt TK? Do you honestly think I wanted my parents to make that decision?"  
  
"What decision?"  
  
Matt turned away and sat down.He ran his hands through his hair.There was no use running away,it was time to tell Tai what was happening.  
  
"Earlier,I got called into the Principal's Office.I didn't know why though.I was shocked but,I became even more shocked when both my parents were there together."  
  
Tai sat down next to him,listening attentively.  
  
"Anyway,I asked the Principal why I was called to his Office..."  
  
***  
  
"I think you'd better ask your parents that question,Matt."  
  
Matt turned to face his parents.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Matt's parents looked at each other then,looked back at Matt.  
  
"You must leave this School." His father told him.  
  
Matt's heart stopped for a few seconds.  
  
"W...What?"  
  
"We are both moving to the Northern regions of Japan."  
  
"Both of us?"  
  
"We thought that TK could see more of you if we all moved together.We won't be living together but,it will be easier there than here because,TK can see you whenever he wants."  
  
"But,what about my friends?"  
  
"You can still visit them in the summer."  
  
***  
  
"I don't want to leave this place,Tai." Matt told him.  
  
"Well,like your folks said,you can still visit us in the summer."  
  
Matt jumped to his feet suddenly.  
  
"Tai,you don't understand.It's having to be away from her!"  
  
Tai was really confused now.Who did Matt mean?  
  
"Who're you talking about Matt?"  
  
Matt breathed in deeply.  
  
"Mimi."  
  
Tai was real surprised.Matt couldn't love Mimi! He'd just pushed her into the mud for crying out loud!  
  
"Matt,is this Mimi the same Mimi that you just gave a hard shove to?"  
  
"I don't know any other Mimis,do you?" Matt asked him,sarcastically.  
  
'Matt and Mimi?' Tai thought. 'Something's still not right here...'  
  
***  
  
Get away.  
  
He hates you.  
  
You mean nothing to him.  
  
He has no feelings for you.  
  
He despises you.  
  
Get away.  
  
Mimi,in tears,continued running.That train of thought running around her brain.  
  
Get away.  
  
He hates you.  
  
You mean nothing to him.  
  
He has no feelings for you.  
  
He despises you.  
  
Get away.  
  
Soon enough,Mimi came to a busy road.She stood on the sidewalk.Dirty,out of breath and rejected.  
  
'There's no point in going on.' Mimi's conscience told her. 'He hates you.'  
  
'He hates you.'  
  
'He hates you.'  
  
'He hates you.'  
  
"He hates me!" Mimi screamed,running into the middle of the traffic.Sora catched up with her just in time to push her out of the way of a speeding car and onto the sidewalk on the other side of the road.  
  
"Mimi,what did you think you were doing?" Sora asked her friend,still in an absolute state.  
  
"He...hates me,Sora."  
  
"Mimi,don't say that to yourself! There's probably a really good explanation for Matt's behaviour."  
  
"Sora...I don't know what to do..."  
  
Sora helped Mimi up.  
  
"Mimi,how about I take you home? You need to get some rest and besides,it's getting real late."  
  
Mimi gave a weak smile and nodded her head.Sora aided Mimi as they walked to her home together.  
  
***One Sleepless Night Later***  
  
Mimi's alarm clock woke her up.It was Saturday.No School.Usually,Mimi would just go and hang out at the Mall or something.  
  
But,not today.She couldn't face the world today.  
  
Slowly,she slipped into her pair of pink,fluffy slippers and pink,fluffy dressing gown and made her way downstairs.Maybe she'd feel better once she had eaten something.As she was about to walk out the door,her phone rang.She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around.Who could it be? Sora,checking up on her? No,it was still early.Sora wouldn't be awake yet.Tai? Why would Tai phone her? Then,she remembered something from last night.Tai had gone to find Matt! Maybe he had an explanation as to why Matt pushed her into the mud! She picked up the phone cautiously and answered.  
  
"Hello,Tai?"  
  
"How'd you know it was me? Forget that! Mimi,I spoke to Matt last night! He's leaving the School! He's moving up North!"  
  
"Wha-Why?"  
  
"When you saw him and his parents yesterday,they were there to tell the Principal that Matt would need to go to a new School! And the reason he didn't walk home with us was because he had ran out of the School after his parents told him what was happening! And that's why TK didn't know where he was!"  
  
"But,why did he push me over,Tai?"  
  
"Well,it's not really for me to say,Mimi.I think that's something you should ask Matt."  
  
"Well,I'm asking YOU,Tai so tell me!" Mimi asked,frustrated.  
  
"Seriously,Mimi.I can't tell you.I'm gonna have to go now,I'll catch you later!"  
  
"No,Tai! Wai...!"  
  
The line went dead.Mimi slowly put down the phone.A few questions had been answered but,not the one which troubled her the most.She was going to have to find out herself! She was going to have to confront Matt!  
  
Today,she would get a final answer.  
  
***  
  
"So,he didn't go back to his House last night?" Kari asked TK,sitting on a Park Bench.  
  
"No.He didn't even call us on the phone."  
  
"That just doesn't seem like Matt."  
  
"He's out there somewhere Kari and I don't know where!" TK said,bursting into tears.Kari patted him on the back a few times.  
  
"It's going to be alright,TK.I'm sure Matt will come back soon." She said,trying to comfort him.  
  
"But,why did he run away in the first place?"  
  
"I don't know.But,I'm sure he had a good reason."  
  
"Didn't Tai say anything to you?"  
  
Kari thought back to last night.She was probably in bed asleep when Tai walked in to their Apartment.  
  
"No,TK.But,I found this by his bed this morning." Kari said,putting her hand in her pocket and pulling out a pink harmonica.  
  
"That's like the instrument that Matt plays! Only it's...pink."  
  
"I know.Pretty cool,huh?"  
  
"Pink's a girly colour,Kari! I'm a boy!"  
  
"Well,Tai's a boy too.But,he still has a pink harmonica."  
  
"But,why? Tai doesn't like the colour pink! The only person I know who really likes pink is Mimi."  
  
"But,if this is Mimi's," Kari told TK, "Why has Tai got it?"  
  
"This is making my head spin,Kari."  
  
Kari sat in deep thought.Tai can't play an instrument to save his life,let alone a harmonica.She'd never seen Mimi play a harmonica.The only person she knew who played the harmonica was Matt.But,he already had one and his was definately not pink.  
  
***  
  
A knocking sound was heard at the door of Tai's Apartment.Tai turned away from the TV,leaped out of the couch and opened the door to reveal Mimi who,to her credit,looked better than she did last night.  
  
"Where's Matt,Tai?"  
  
"Why do you want to know where Matt is?"  
  
"I need to talk to him."  
  
Tai looked at Mimi.She was different today than usual.More stern,more determined,more...un-Mimi like.  
  
Quickly,Tai told Mimi where she'd find Matt hiding and with that fresh in her brain,she dashed to where he would be.  
  
It didn't take long to find him.Matt was sitting at the edge of a swamp.Mimi tip-toed up behind him,still cautious.Matt was dirty,covered in mud and scratches.  
  
'Don't tell me he spent the night here?' Mimi asked herself.  
  
Slowly,she crept up on Matt.  
  
"Hello,Mimi." Matt said,turning to face her.  
  
"Erm...Hi Matt." She said,nervously smiling. "I would ask,'How are you?'but..."  
  
"It's obvious,isn't it?" He told her.  
  
"So,is this where you've been hiding?" She asked,moving slightly closer.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A minute of awkward silence passed.  
  
"Matt,Tai told me that you were leaving.Is it true?"  
  
"No,Mimi.I'm staying here."  
  
"But,what about TK and your parents?"  
  
"I don't want to leave you!"  
  
Mimi couldn't believe what she had just heard.She really couldn't believe it when Matt held her hand!  
  
"Matt?" She spoke in a quiet tone as Matt smiled at her for the first time in days.  
  
"Mimi..." He spoke and with that,kissed her on the lips.He closed his eyes but,Mimi's were wide open.She couldn't believe what was happening! She should push Matt away from her after how he treated her but,she couldn't.This was the man she loved and now,she knew it more than ever.She wrapped her arms tightly around Matt and covered his mouth with her's.Matt caressed Mimi's soft,delicate cheeks as the passion and love filled the air around them.  
  
'Why am I kissing a guy who treated me so badly?' Mimi thought to herself and with that thought,she pushed Matt away gently.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"I'm sorry Matt but,I can't go on with this."  
  
Matt looked down into the murky water at his feet.  
  
"Because I hurt you right?"  
  
Slowly,Matt stood up and sighed heavily.  
  
"No,Matt.That's not the main reason.You're little brother's out there worried sick about you.And here you are,being with me when you should be with him."  
  
Matt knew that Mimi was right.He'd forgotten about TK,the little guy who Matt used to care so much for.'What have I been doing?" Matt asked himself in his head.  
  
"Matt,you need to speak to TK."  
  
Matt nodded at her and turned to go but,stopped,walked up to Mimi and kissed her on the cheek before leaving to look for TK.  
  
  
***  
  
"TK!" Matt shouted out across the Park.Mimi was right,he'd completely forgotten about his little brother.Matt thought he had a decision to make,be with his brother or with Mimi,the girl he loved.  
  
He didn't have to make that choice.Mimi chose for him.  
  
"TK! Where are you,kiddo?" Matt called out.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
Matt recognised that voice anywhere.He tuned around and saw TK,running to him laughing.TK was so happy to see his older brother that tears were running down his face.Tears of joy,similar to those in Matt's eyes.The two brothers hugged each other,smiling and laughing.  
  
"Matt,where've you been?" TK asked.  
  
"I just needed some time alone,TK.After what our parents said..."  
  
"Our parents?" TK was puzzled.What was Matt talking about?  
  
"You don't know about the moving?"  
  
TK was even more bewildered,and it showed on his face as he looked up at Matt.  
  
"What moving,Matt?"  
  
TK didn't know? Matt thought it would be best not to tell him.He would leave that to the adults.  
  
"Erm...Nothing,TK.Come on,I'll take you home to Mum."  
  
"Thanks,Matt!" Said TK,smiling.  
  
TK ran ahead and Matt went to follow him when the timid voice of a little girl was heard.  
  
"Matt? Is this yours?"  
  
Matt looked down and saw Tai's younger sister,Kari holding up the pink harmonica.  
  
"Where'd you find that,Kari?" Matt asked,surprised.  
  
"By Tai's bed."  
  
Matt thought he'd just lost the pink harmonica.He had no idea that Tai picked it up.He took it from Kari,thanked her and walked away,following TK.  
  
***  
  
Mimi sat on a chair in her bedroom,staring into her mirror.  
  
'I had Matt all to myself but,I had to let him go.'  
  
She thought back to their short kiss earlier.That brief moment sent her happiness sky rocketing beyond the stars,never in her wildest dreams did she think it would feel so nice!  
  
'After those few sweet seconds,the greatest few seconds of my life,why did I turn him away? Why didn't I keep on kissing him and holding him?'  
  
Mimi sighed.These past two or three days had been exhausting to say the very least.Not to mention confusing,what with Matt's weird behaviour and everything.She took a pen and her diary and began writing.  
  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Sora phoned me earlier and told me something which made my heart sink.  
  
Matt is leaving tomorrow morning.  
  
Why so soon? I probably won't even get to say goodbye properly.The passion we shared earlier was great and all but,I didn't get to tell him how I really felt because,I knew that there was another person who loved him and it was urgent that Matt spoke to him.Yes Diary,I'm talking about TK.I pictured in my head how upsetting it must be for TK when him and Matt are apart,they hardly ever see each other.When they move,they'll apparantly get to see more of one another.  
  
People have often thought of me as stubborn but,I gave up the greatest thrill of my life with the guy I love most,just so that he could be with his little brother.  
  
Do these seem like the actions of a stubborn girl,Diary?  
  
But still,stubborn or not,I will never again have an opportunity to be with Matt like that ever again.Sure,he might come down for Summer or something but,it'll only be for a couple of days at the most and he'll be too busy doing other stuff.  
  
I guess it was just not meant to be.  
  
Yours,  
Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
-x-'  
  
  
As Mimi closed and locked her pink diary,a lump came to her throat.  
  
'What was I thinking?' She told herself,angrily. 'I could have had Matt for myself! But no,Mimi! You let him get away! And now,you'll never get another chance again!'  
  
She ran to her bed and,in a fit of rage,threw her stuffed animals at her wall,one by one! She picked up something else to throw but,this didn't feel like a soft toy.Mimi paused and looked at it.  
  
It was a photo of Matt.He was looking at the camera,smiling in that cool way which melted any girl's heart like butter.Mimi was soon sobbing over the picture,her only memory of the man she loves.  
  
Suddenly,her mother called up to her.  
  
"Mimi,there's a boy to see you!"  
  
Mimi dried her eyes and said in a weak voice:  
  
"Can you send him up to my room?"  
  
She heard the guy's feet march up the stairs.It was probably just Tai with an update on the Matt situation.Her door opened and she gasped as Matt stood before her,holding a gift-wrapped object.  
  
***  
  
Mimi stood completely still,her lips sealed.Matt just stood at the door to her Bedroom,holding the object covered in pink and yellow wrapping paper.She didn't know what to say or do.  
  
'You and Matt are alone Mimi,you klutz!' She thought to herself. 'Say something romantic!'  
  
"H...Hey,Matt." She stuttered. 'Very romantic,Mimi...NOT!'  
  
"Hi." Matt replied.And then...  
  
Nothing.Not a word was said for a whole three minutes.Both Matt and Mimi hadn't the slightest idea what to say to each other.The past few days had been so full of mystery and,quite frankly,weird things had been going on.Finally,Matt spoke up.  
  
"Can I come in?" Matt asked.Mimi looked at Matt,positioned at the entrance to her room.  
  
"Yeah,sure,if you want to." Mimi replied.If she was in this situation a fortnight ago,she would have wrapped her arms around Matt and kissed him(So long as the others weren't present).But,since then,things were very different.This week,Matt had shouted at her,pushed her into mud and confused her like never before.But,at the same time,that kiss they shared earlier...It had that certain magic Mimi had always associated with her dreams of being close to Matt.  
  
Matt stepped into the room and sat on the bed.Mimi sat down next to him.  
  
Again,the next few minutes were silent.To Matt,it was peaceful.  
  
To Mimi,it was creepy.  
  
"Matt? That kiss..."  
  
"It was wrong,I know." Matt butted in,before Mimi could finish her sentence.  
  
"No,it's not that,it's...well...why did you kiss me,Matt?"  
  
"Because,I love you Mimi."  
  
Okay,now Mimi was more bewildered than she was when Izzy spoke to her in computer jargon.  
  
"Matt,you don't push over someone you love,and you really shouldn't hide something from them."  
  
"You mean the fact that I'm leaving?"  
  
Mimi's heart sank.Every time she heard something in connection with Matt leaving,she felt like crying and begging him not to go.  
  
"Matt...I don't want you to leave..."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say something like that."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Mimi,all I really want to do is be with you."  
  
Matt placed his hand on Mimi's and held onto it tightly,as if should he let go,they would drift apart and never see each other again.He was holding on to Mimi as if she were his life-line.Smiling,Mimi put her hand on Matt's.  
  
"And all I want to do is be with you Matt but,I need a few things explaining to me."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like why you pushed me into the mud? Do you know how long I was in the shower trying to get it out of my hair?"  
  
Matt laughed.Mimi didn't share his amusement.  
  
"It's not funny,Matt! You got my clothes dirty too!"  
  
Matt had been laughing so much that he had to wipe a tear away from his eye before speaking seriously.  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Of what?" Mimi asked.Matt stood up and stared out of Mimi's Bedroom window.  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you I was leaving.I never told you or anyone until now but,I've always liked you,Mimi.Not just as a friend but,as...you know...someone special.I figured that if I didn't tell you or anyone,TK would tell you all instead." Matt laughed slightly. "I was relying on a little kid,Mimi.I was so stubborn.Then,I had another idea."  
  
"What idea,Matt?"  
  
Matt turned his head to face Mimi.  
  
"I would run away from home and stay here.That's why I didn't go home at night,I slept in the woods and played my harmonica.I didn't know I'd get everyone so frightened and concerned."  
  
"You did have us all worried.Especially TK."  
  
"When I went to see TK after we kissed," Matt continued, "I realised what an idiot I'd been and that I should have just told you all like a man.But,I didn't.I was a coward."  
  
Mimi stood up and walked over to Matt,putting her arm around him.She knew now that Matt never really intended to hurt her,TK or anyone.He'd never known Matt to be so sensitive.  
  
"Matt,we all would have understood if you'd told us you had to leave."  
  
"Really?" Matt asked her,looking into her eyes that held a sparkle he had never seen in the eyes of another girl before.  
  
"Of course.But,all us girls would miss you at School."  
  
"What?" Matt was surprised.He always knew he was popular with a few girls but,ALL the girls?  
  
"Well,apart from Sora who prefers Tai."  
  
"Every girl besides Sora has a crush on me?"  
  
"Didn't you know about the poll in the Girls' Washroom?"  
  
Matt had heard rumours that the girls had pieces of paper stuck to the walls of their Washrooms for girls to sign if they liked a specific guy.Of course,none of the boys ever dared prove the rumour because...well,it's the Girls' Washrooms!  
  
"I signed my name on the poll for you." Mimi told Matt,edging closer to him.  
  
"How many girls say they liked me?"  
  
"I can't remember exactly but,it was over fifty."  
  
"OVER FIFTY? Mimi,don't joke around!"  
  
"Matt,everyone likes you!"  
  
"Wow." Matt said, "I told Tai I was the man and on Monday at School,I'm gonna..."  
  
Matt stopped there.He wasn't going to be at School on Monday.He was going to be somewhere else.He wouldn't be able to boast his glory in Tai's face,he wouldn't be able to prove once again that he was 'The Man'.  
  
But,what hurt most was that he would not be able to see Mimi until the summer.  
  
"Matt,I'll miss you...But,you can't run away and leave TK.He needs you more than anyone."  
  
"I guess you're right,Mimi."  
  
They were silent for a couple more minutes until Matt decided to give Mimi the object disguised in wrapping paper and sellotape.Holding Mimi's hands,he placed the gift in them.Mimi looked up at him.  
  
"What's this,Matt?"  
  
"Just something that I bought to help you understand why I play the Harmonica instead of a piano!"  
  
Mimi slowly unwrapped it.She tore off all the paper to reveal a beautiful white case.It was small,rectangular and decorated with roses.  
  
'Maybe it's a necklace! Or a new type of perfume! Or a watch with a furry strap! Or a..."  
  
She carefully opened the box.In it lay a pink harmonica with a gold plaque.Inscribed on the plaque were the words:  
  
'To Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
I hope that,one day,you'll look at this Harmonica and remember the guy who gave it to you.  
  
Remember the guy who will always love you.  
  
Please play this too,it cost me loads of money!  
  
Yours,  
  
Matt Ishida.'  
  
Maybe it wasn't jewellery or perfume or a watch with a furry strap.It was even better.Now,Mimi had two things in connection with Matt.They both have Harmonicas but,more importantly,they're both in love.  
  
"Matt,this is...lovely." Mimi said,holding back tears.  
  
"Pink IS your favourite colour,right?"  
  
"Take a look around,isn't it obvious?" Mimi said,laughing.  
  
"Yeah,it does kinda look that way." Matt told her,laughing slightly.He looked around the room.Without exaggeration,almost everything in the room was pink.  
  
"And people say I'M airheaded!" Mimi joked.They both laughed and Matt put his arms around Mimi.  
  
"I don't think you're airheaded,Mimi."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No.I think you're wonderful."  
  
And with that,Matt and Mimi kissed.This had something extra to it in comparison with their last one.There was no uncertainty this time on the part of Mimi.Matt meant what he said on the plaque and in his words.Mimi was proud of him,and at the same time,proud of herself for beating insanity and becoming mature enough to see her problems through and solve them.The passion that Matt and Mimi shared was so strong that they could not let go of each other.But soon,Matt would have to.  
  
Matt broke up the kiss and stood up.  
  
"I'd better get going." He said.  
  
"Yeah.So,I guess this is...goodbye?"  
  
"Mimi,I'll be back in the summer,remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah.But,I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about you,Matt."  
  
"The guy at the music store who sold me your Harmonica gave me this really corny line to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well,this is gonna make me sound like a total wuss but,he said to tell you to,'Let the music play the thoughts that come from your heart'." Matt hit himself on the head. "Damn,I can't believe I just said something like that!"  
  
"That's the most sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me,Matt."  
  
"Oh.Well,that's okay then!"  
  
"Well,I guess I'll be seeing you then." Mimi told Matt.  
  
"Yeah,see you around Mimi." Matt replied and with that,he kissed her on the forehead,turned around and left,leaving an empty spot in Mimi's heart.She looked at the pink Harmonica that nested in her hands.  
  
'Let the music play the thoughts that come from your heart.'  
  
Slowly,Mimi put the instrument to her mouth and,remembering how she used to watch Matt,began to play a tune.As she played,she thought of the good times she spent with Matt,forgetting the bad times.The sound she played sang her love like never before.She didn't care how loud it was.  
  
She wanted the whole world to know that she loved Matt Ishida with all her heart.  
  
  
Epilogue-  
  
  
Mimi Tachikawa sat under a tree on a School Field,flipping through the pages of a book,when Tai walked up to her.  
  
"What's this? Mimi reading a book that isn't a Fairy Tale?"  
  
Mimi looked up at him.  
  
"Actually,it's a book of songs.I am a musician now,so there!" She told Tai,sticking out her tongue to him.  
  
"So,when did you start playing guitar and being a rock chick?"  
  
"I don't.I play the Harmonica."  
  
Tai looked at her oddly for a second and burst out laughing as he walked away to play Soccer with the others.Mimi didn't care though.Tai didn't understand that the instrument you play isn't important,it's how you play that counts.  
  
Thanks to Matt,Mimi knew that.She smiled at the thought of him and played her pink Harmonica to her heart's content.  
  
  
The End.  



End file.
